New Year Punishment
by RedPrince-Chan
Summary: What Happens When Naruto Walks in on his lover having an affiar with his brother? click to find out!


New Year Punishment

Walking down one of the many streets of the village hidden in the leaf, Naruto was making his way to the home that he and his lover Sasuke shared. The streets were crowded with people of all ages.

Today was the beginning of the New Year. Naruto had finally made it home; he came to his door in the apartment complex. Sliding his key into the lock, opening the door Naruto placed his bag at the door, then making his way slowly to his room.

Hand on the handle Naruto paused hearing the exotic moans of pleasure from Sasuke. Quietly Naruto opened the door, finding Sasuke arching up while gripping the sheets. His legs were over the shoulders of one Itachi.

Naruto smirked and leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest watching the show before him. Feeling his pants tighten Naruto decided it was time to make his presence known.

"Well, well, well. What do I have here?" asked Naruto still leaning against the wall. The two men in the bed separated with a slick popping noise as Itachi's member left Sasuke's hole, "Naruto…" whispered Sasuke covering up with the sheet those he just moments before which he was entangled.

Naruto kicked off the wall and slowly made his way to the bed. Once their Naruto crawled seductively to Sasuke, Itachi scooted to the end of the bed; seeing the Kyuubi carrier's anger before Itachi didn't want the full blast of it.

Naruto captured Sasuke's lips harshly, biting his bottom lip till it bleed. Naruto lead a trail of kisses down Sasuke's jaw to his neck. Nibbling and sucking on the visible flesh on Sasuke's neck the other boy moaned in pleasure.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you?" whispered Naruto biting the red flesh again. Sasuke only groaned. "And bad boys should be punished" Naruto said again licking the new mark he married to his lovers skin.

Naruto left the neck completely, and Sasuke whimpered. "Shh my love all in good time" said Naruto as he gently pushed off the bed. Naruto stood and made his way to the side where Itachi sat stroking his painfully hard member.

Itachi stopped looking fearful at Naruto, backing up the closer he got. "Now, we cant have you go and pleasure you self if your being punished." Murmured Naruto. With one quick movement Naruto grabbed Itachi by the hair and pulled him up.

With a whimper the older complied. Naruto pulled him in the center of the room, right in front of the bed. "Stay" he whispered into Itachi's ear licking the cup softly before leaving. Naruto walked to the closet slinging the doors open he bent down to grab a big black box that sat on the floor in the very back.

Lifting the box Naruto carried it to the desk in the room. Naruto pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a cock ring and a vibrater. Naruto could hear the whimpers from both brothers.

With a smirk Naruto turned to face Itachi, holding up the items in hand. Itachi gave a fearful glance at the items before turning back to Naruto. Naruto made his way to the older man; Naruto cuffed the man and looped it onto a pole that lined the ceiling.

Naruto circled Itachi till he faced him. "How convenient, all your clothes are already off," purred Naruto. Naruto took hold of Itachi's hard member and placed the cock ring on, then turned walked to his back.

"How tight are you?" whispered Naruto into Itachi's ear, he then took his middle finger and pushed it into Itachi's entrance. Naruto earned a gasp from Itachi. "So tight" murmured Naruto into Itachi's back.

Naruto pulled free his finger; he switched on the vibrater. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi, and then rubbed Itachi's member with the machine. Hearing a moan brought a grin to Naruto's face. Naruto brought his arms back to his body then thrusted the vibrate into Itachi's hole.

Itachi screamed as the vibrater was pushed into him, but not enough to pleasure his core. Naruto grinned at the sound, as he walked to the bed to Sasuke. Sasuke was wide eyed at the actions that Naruto did. "Come my love," purred Naruto, Sasuke backed up to the board and Naruto followed.

Naruto reached out to him and Sasuke flinched. "I wont hurt you. I can never hurt you." Said Naruto as he caressed Sasuke's face. The younger man looked at him and Naruto captured the others swollen lips again.

Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the headboard and laid him down. Naruto made a trail from Sasuke's lips to his neck and then to his chest. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke's nipples.

Licking, sucking nipping, Naruto did all this and enjoyed the reaction Sasuke had to each one. Naruto switch to the other nipple and did the same all he while caressing the previous nipple.

Moaning Sasuke placed an entangled his hand into Naruto's sun kissed hair. Naruto licked down Sasuke's chest, stopping at his bellybutton. Naruto thrusted his tong in and out of it going faster the louder Sasuke moaned.

Naruto left the bellybutton and continued down further. Naruto reached Sasuke's hot pulsing member. Taking the tip of his tong Naruto made a swirling motion on the head of the member.

"Naruto" cried Sasuke as the other man took Sasuke's member whole. Pleasuring in slow long sucks, Naruto continued slowly running the tip of his tong over the head. Sasuke tightened his grip on, bucking his hips into Naruto's hot wet mouth. Naruto let him.

"Ahh Naruto I'm going to cum" moaned Sasuke, with one last suck Naruto pulled away from his withering lover. "Naruto" said Sasuke in a threatening tone, and all Naruto did was chuckle. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's, nibbling his bottom lip and Sasuke moaned.

As Naruto distracted the younger man with his kiss Naruto slid his hand down to Sasuke's still hard member. Grasping it, Naruto stroked, rubbed and teased it. Naruto continued his action, "AHH!" cried Sasuke as he came into Naruto's hand. Naruto brought his hand to his lips and licked the cum.

Naruto smirked before standing up. Taking his time Naruto removed his clothing; once he was naked Naruto crawled up to Sasuke, who in turn watched with hungry, lustful eyes. Naruto kissed him softly and took the smaller man into his arms.

Bringing him close, Naruto arranged Sasuke's body so that his head was in the direction of Itachi. Naruto grinned up at Itachi, before scooping a handful of cum. Naruto covered his self and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. With one swift thrust Naruto was embedded in Sasuke's tight heat.

"Ahh!! NARUTO!!" screamed Sasuke as Naruto had rammed into his unready entrance. Naruto kissed Sasuke before he lifted his legs over his shoulders for better excess. Naruto pulled out then back in, this time hitting the begging core deep from inside Sasuke.

Naruto was looking at Itachi the whole time, never looking away.

Naruto pulled out completely "he-" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto turned him around and on his hands and knees. With one quick movement Naruto was thrusting once more, hit Sasuke's core over, and over again.

Looking at Itachi's twitching cock Naruto grinned, feeling his end coming Naruto snaked his arm around to Sasuke's member and pumped it in time to his thrusts. With one final thrust Naruto filled his lover to the core, and Sasuke came at the force of Naruto's. Sliding out, Naruto walked over to Itachi. Bringing his hand to Itachi's face Naruto caressed Itachi's cheek.

"What do you want?" purred Naruto seductively Itachi groaned as Naruto pushed his body against his. Taking a key that had been hanging around Naruto's neck, Naruto undid the handcuffs. Letting Itachi's arms drop to his sides.

Naruto leaned against the taller man, arms reaching around gripping the vibrater; with a quick tug it was free. Naruto did the same with the cock ring.

Throwing them to the floor Naruto walked back to the bed swaying his hips. Trying to attract the attention of Itachi. Butt in the air Naruto crawled into the bed, sitting next to Sasuke, who was now sitting up and leaning on Naruto, looking at Itachi.

Itachi smirked and walked toward the younger men, he crawled onto the bed. Kissing Naruto's lips, Itachi grabbed Sasuke pumping him. Naruto flipped Itachi onto his back, grinding his new erection with Itachi's.

"This is punishment. Remember?" asked Naruto into Itachi's neck.


End file.
